The Dark Triforce
by gibbygirl
Summary: A sequel to my story Saria's Song
1. Malon's Wedding

**All right! Here it is; my sequel to "Saria's Song". I hope everyone enjoys this one as much as they enjoyed the first. As always, I welcome any and all constructive criticism.**  
  
The warm afternoon sun beat down on Link while he sat on the edge of his balcony, waiting for Saria to finish changing her clothes. Malon and Teague were to be married today, and the two of them were preparing for the wedding. Saria had come over early, knowing that Link would have no idea what to wear. She had been correct, and she helped Link sew a nice gold trim on one of his green tunics to make it more presentable for a wedding. She had then promptly sent him outside to wait for her while she got herself ready. He was about to call after her to tell her to hurry up, when he heard her footsteps coming toward the entrance to his house.  
  
"Well, you can look now," Saria said, striking a pose in the doorway. Link turned around, all ready to tell her that she had taken too long, but the words were wiped from his mind. Saria was still wearing her signature green color, but it was a long gown that seemed to almost shimmer in the sunlight. The dress fell to her feet, and when she twirled around so that Link could see all of it, it flew out and up a bit, revealing matching shoes underneath. She had pulled her hair back, revealing her big blue eyes. "What do you think?" she asked him.  
  
Link could think of nothing to say. He had always known that Saria was beautiful, but she in this dress, she was enchanting. He was silent for too long, and Saria's smile faded into a worried frown. "Don't you like it?" she asked him.  
  
"I love it! Saria, it's gorgeous. You're gorgeous. You'll be the most beautiful one there," he said, standing up to take her hand.  
  
"Well, I don't know about that. But it does make me look pretty, doesn't it?" she asked, smoothing her hands down the front of her dress.  
  
"You make it look pretty," he told her. Saria giggled and leaned in to peck Link on the cheek.  
  
"We should get going, don't you think?" she asked him. "It wouldn't be proper if the Hero of Time was late, would it?" she asked giggling again.  
  
Link laughed and said, "No, I suppose it wouldn't." They climbed down the ladder and made their way to the entrance of Kokiri Forest where Epona was waiting for them. It took Saria a moment to get herself situated. She wasn't used to riding sidesaddle and she nearly fell off of Epona several times before Link was able to really get them going.  
  
The wedding was to be at Lon Lon Ranch and off in the distance Saria and Link could see the people filing out of the Hyrule Market on their way to Malon's home. Link dug his heels into Epona's side to get her to go faster. He could see the line was diminishing and the stragglers were emerging. Link didn't want to be one of the fashionably late. Malon was a dear friend of his, and he wanted to be there on time for her big day.  
  
Epona seemed to sense that they were heading back to her home, and she galloped even faster. They made it just in time, and Talon took Epona to graze in a section of Hyrule Field that they had roped off. They were using the pasture for the wedding. Link thought that it would be kind of odd to be married where the horses usually grazed, but when he saw the set up, he immediately understood why they had done it that way.  
  
It was a beautiful sight. Two rows of white chairs were set up and a white carpet separated them. An alter was built at the opposite end, with roses creeping up the sides. The sun was nearing the horizon, and Link could tell that around the time the sun was setting, Malon and Teague would be pronounced husband and wife.  
  
"This is so exciting!" Saria said, nearly jumping up and down. "I just love weddings! The bride and groom are always so cute. Their always so in love! Let's get a seat close to the front!" She grabbed Link's arm and led him to a pair of chairs three rows from the front. Soon after they sat, a Hylian Guard stood up and played the trumpet.  
  
A line of Hylian Guards made their way up the aisle first, stopping in front of the alter. A line of girls dressed in long purple gowns came next. At last, Malon and Talon made their way up the aisle. Malon had her hair pulled back with little ringlet curls lying on her cheeks. She wore a short veil with her long white gown with a slight train behind her. She carried a bouquet of white lilies, and wore the happiest and most sincere smile that Link had ever seen on a human being. When they reached the alter, Talon gave his daughter a quick peck on the cheek and sat down, wiping a few tears from his eyes.  
  
The service was a beautiful one, and to Link's dismay, he shed a few tears. Saria noticed and lifted a finger to his cheek to wipe them away. When Malon and Teague turned around as husband and wife, Link was one of the first and loudest to clap. There was a reception to follow, and Saria and Link made their way to the barn where the food was to be.  
  
The sun was setting and everyone was laughing and happy. Malon and Teague made their way around to all of their visitors. When they came to Link and Saria, Malon flung herself into Link's arms. "Thank you so much for coming! It means so much to me that you were here," she cried.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't have missed it for the world! Congratulations! I wish the two of you nothing but happiness. You deserve it," said Link. He turned to face Teague. "You take care of her. She's a special young woman."  
  
Teague smiled and pulled Malon close to him. "I know. She is," he replied, pecking Malon on the cheek. Link smiled and wished them the best again before he and Saria made their way to the barn. Before they entered, though, the sky grew suddenly dark. It was darker than midnight outside, and the air was heavy. The laughter and chatter ceased, and everyone stopped to point at a light in the sky.  
  
The light became three, one red, one purple, and one orange. They came together at a point in the sky and then disappeared. Then, just as suddenly as it had gone dark, it became light again. People started to talk again, and soon the three odd lights in the sky were completely forgotten.  
  
For some reason, however, Link could not forget it. Saria tried to get him to loosen up and have a good time, but for some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going terribly wrong.  
  
"When have you ever seen the sky do that before?" he asked Saria.  
  
She sighed and shrugged. "I've never seen it do that before. Maybe it was a sign from the gods, you know, a sort of blessing on the wedding," suggested Saria. "I don't know, but can't you forget about it? We're here to have a good time and to celebrate Teague and Malon's marriage, not contemplate odd lights in the sky."  
  
The band that had been playing a fast reel, changed to a slow waltz, and Link decided to take Saria's advice and forget the odd change in the sky. He put one arm around Saria's waist and took her right hand in his left one and began to lead her around the dance floor. "Is this more what you had in mind?" he asked her.  
  
"This is much better," she replied, smiling up at Link. They danced for about three minutes before Malon broke away from Teague and made her way to Link. She tapped Saria on the shoulder and asked if she could step in. "Absolutely. He's a surprisingly good dancer."  
  
"Take my man, Saria. I just want one dance with Link," said Malon. Saria disappeared into the crowd, and Link swept Malon around the floor. "Link, what do you think that was?" she asked him.  
  
"What?" he asked, wanting to avoid the subject with Malon. He didn't want her to know that it worried him. He wanted her special day to remain special, and not ruined by something that probably had a very logical and non-sinister explanation.  
  
"You know what. Those lights. You don't think it was anything to worry about, do you? You don't think it could be a bad omen do you?" she asked, her brow furrowed in worry.  
  
"No. It's not a bad omen. Malon, you and Teague are perfectly safe. The two of you are so in love, and he seems like such a nice and loyal man, and I know that you're like that, why would anything go wrong between the two of you? Besides, I don't believe in omens and signs. Don't tell me that you let that sort of stuff get to you? You shouldn't be worrying about it on your wedding day. Have fun!" he said.  
  
Malon sent him a smile and thanked him. "You're right. I shouldn't let it worry me." She then left to find her groom and Saria returned to him.  
  
"I hope you didn't bring up anything that didn't need to be brought up," Saria said.  
  
"You give me too little credit. I actually assuaged her uneasiness."  
  
"Good. Now let's dance!"  
  
The party lasted well into the night, and Link and Saria were some of the last to leave. Exhausted, Link let Epona do all of the work on the way home, and trusted her to find the way. Saria leaned against his back, fighting sleep. Neither one of them remembered the red, purple, and orange lights that interrupted the setting sun earlier that day.  
  
**Okay, so it was a little fluffy, but bear with me. It'll get better, I promise.** 


	2. Kokiri Forest

**So sorry it took me so long to upload. I'm such a bad, lazy, procrastinator. Thanks to everyone who did review. Raine Ishida, you can call me Gibbs, I don't mind ; ) and I had planned on starting with the wedding. You are just too smart! (Or I am too predictable!) Anyway, I'll do better with the fluff this time, I promise!**  
  
Link woke the next morning wondering what time it was. The sun wasn't shining and it was cold outside. He didn't feel tired, so he figured it had to be at least close to dawn. Still, he decided to try and go back to sleep anyway. He lay back down and was about to drift off again when he heard footsteps on his balcony. He sat up and glanced at his doorway. Mido stood there, panting, and leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Mido!" said Link, surprised. They had been getting along much better since the incident with Saria, but they still didn't make an effort to visit each other. In fact, it had been quite a while since he had last seen Mido. Now, his face was pale and his eyes were wide, as if in fear. "Mido, what's wrong?" asked Link.  
  
"Link, something happened. Something terrible. I don't know how or why, but I think you need to see it!" panted Mido as he walked into the room a little farther.  
  
"What? What happened?" asked Link.  
  
"You haven't noticed?" asked Mido sending Link a look of incredulity. "Link look outside! Do you see the sky?"  
  
"What about outside? It's dark, but other than that, I see nothing wrong with the sky," said Link. He got up to look out the window. The sight shocked him. Skulltulas were enveloping a few of the houses and Poe ghosts were flying around, peeking into doors and windows, and scaring residents. A few keese flew past the window and Link took a step back, completely bewildered. He had never seen Kokiri Forest like this before. "Oh my God!" he whispered under his breath.  
  
"Link, do you know what time it is?" asked Mido, coming to stand next to Link at the window.  
  
"No. It's not nighttime, is it?" asked Link. Mido shook his head. "How long has it been like this?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I woke up when a keese flew into my house. I opened the door to chase it out and that's when I saw this mess. I ran through Kokiri Forest to warn everyone. A few children went to see if they could find big pieces of wood to use as doors. You know most of us use cloth to cover our doorways. I'm worried about them. They've been gone for over an hour. It's taken me a while to get around to everyone. People kept asking questions and wanting help. I'm sorry it took me so long to get to you. I think we need to go find the Kokiri that left to find wood," said Mido hurriedly.  
  
"Absolutely. Did they go into the Lost Woods?" asked Link, wondering what horrors were hiding in the woods if Kokiri Forest looked like this.  
  
"Yes," replied Mido. "It was stupid of me to suggest it. I wasn't thinking." Mido looked down at his feet, obviously embarrassed that he had made such a foolhardy mistake.  
  
"It's all right, Mido. I'll find them. How many were there?"  
  
"Four. I did make sure I got a head count before they left," he said, trying to redeem himself slightly.  
  
"Well that's good," Link replied. "Before I leave for the Lost Woods let's check to make sure that everyone that is here is okay. We need to give people something to arm themselves with," said Link.  
  
"Where are we going to get that?" asked Mido. Link didn't know the answer to that question. His mind was rattled at the moment. Seeing his Kokiri Forest like this was too much. What would Saria think? Saria. She would be able to help. Link pulled out his ocarina and played Saria's Song.  
  
"Link?" asked Saria.  
  
"Saria. We need you to come to Kokiri Forest immediately. Can you conjure up some weapons for all of the children? They really need them," said Link.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can," said Saria, understanding that Link didn't need conversation and that talking would only keep him from taking care of what he needed to do.  
  
Link turned to face Mido. "Saria's on her way. You wait here for her, and I'll go find the children that journeyed into the Lost Woods," said Link, he turned to leave but Mido stopped him.  
  
"Link, I was the one that suggested they go in their, I should come along to help find them."  
  
"Mido, no. I don't want to have to worry about you as well as the people I'm supposed to be rescuing. You stay here and fill Saria in when she gets here. She's going to need to know what's going on," said Link as he walked out of his house. Mido obligingly stayed behind.  
  
The forest seemed darker than usual, as well as unusually quiet. The sounds of rustling leaves and wind were absent. The mood was creepy, and even Link, who had seen just about everything creepy that there was to see was getting a little chill down his spine. He knew now that Mido had told him what time it was, and it was cooler than it should have been. The air was damp and dew collected on his clothes.  
  
A cry suddenly filled the air, and Link whirled around in the direction that it had come from. Another cry followed it and Link bolted in that direction. He ended up in the little niche of the Lost Woods where he had met the Skull Kid for the first time. There were two Kokiri, cowering in terror as a wolfo approached. The wolfo howled and lunged. Link wasted no time, and lunged as well, hitting the wolfo in the side before it could reach the children. "Run!" he yelled at them. They scrambled to get up and ran out of the Lost Woods.  
  
Link took care of the wolfo rather quickly and then made his way back to where he had come from. He walked slowly, straining his ears for the slightest sound. All that he could hear were the sound of his feet. He peeked into all of the hidden areas of the Lost Woods, hoping against hope that he would come across a live person and not a dead body. That hope was dashed when he entered the area of the Lost Woods where the portal to Goron City was.  
  
A green-clad little boy lay face down in the grass, and another one knelt beside him, sobbing. Link ran forward and shoved the other child aside. He turned the body over and gasped. It was Syme, one of the Know- It-All brothers.  
  
"What happened?" asked Link, choking on the words.  
  
Syme's brother, Tanner, answered between sobs, "A...a Poe...ghost came. It attacked me...and then another came. Syme...he tried to...he tried to save me."  
  
Link stood and put a comforting arm around Tanner's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Tanner, I really am." The words didn't sound very consoling to Link's ears, but Tanner must have felt the compassion that Link was trying to emit because he slumped against Link and allowed him to pat his back.  
  
After a moment of intense tears, Tanner allowed Link to pick up his dead brother's body, and then followed as they walked out of the Lost Woods. Saria greeted them at the entrance, and when she saw Syme's body and Link and Tanner's tears, she put a hand to her throat and let out a cry of grief.  
  
Saria led them to the Know-It-All Brother's house where they laid Syme out on a table. Link didn't have to even look at Saria to know that they were thinking the same thing. There was no telling when they would be able to bury Syme. Saria had been able to hold off many of the small creatures, but there were just too many to hold off for long periods of time, and the big ones were impossible to hold back. A funeral in these conditions was out of the question.  
  
Fortunately, Tanner didn't seem to realize this. He and his other brother Den were too busy lamenting the loss of their brother, and Link and Saria were not about to pile the sad news of Syme's funeral on top of their already immense grief.  
  
**I know that was kind of an abrupt ending and that the chapter really went nowhere, but bear with me. I promise it will get better!** 


	3. Lon Lon Ranch

Okay. It has been a long time. A very long time. So long that I don't even want to think about it. But I am back, and I'll try to make up for my lost time as quickly as possible.  
  
For two weeks Link was unable to tear himself away from Kokiri Forest. He and Saria had been doing there best to train the Kokiri children to use their weapons. It had taken them a while, but most of them had gotten the hang of it. Once Link was able to ward off most of the larger enemies, the Kokiri were able to hold a funeral for Syme.  
  
Saria used some of her magic to protect the area around the Deku Tree during the service. It was a somber occasion, but a short one. There was not much time to grieve. There was too much to do within the forest. But Saria had told Link that it was time he checked out the rest of Hyrule.  
  
"If Kokiri Forest is this bad, who knows how awful the rest of the kingdom is. Link, you have to make sure that everything is all right. It's your duty. Who knows what evils are plaguing Hyrule Field as we speak," she said to him.  
  
"You're probably right, but are you sure it's all right for me to leave?" asked Link. Even though he was a Hylian, Link could never forget that his roots were in the Kokiri Forest. It was his first and only home, and he couldn't help but feel that he should protect it above all else.  
  
"I'm capable of helping the others now. You have to do this, Link. The rest of the world needs you. I promise that if anything urgent comes up, I'll find a way to get you." Saria gave Link a quick hug before returning to her duties. Link gave a heavy sigh and made his way to the entrance of to Hyrule Field. He summoned Epona and rode out to the field.  
  
The sight that met Link was not as bad as he had thought it would be, but at the same time, it was not going to be a walk in the park getting to all the places he needed to visit. The field was teeming with skull children of all sizes and Poe ghosts lit up the field with their lanterns so that it seemed more like sunset instead of midnight. But on top of Epona, Link was able to avoid too many fights with the creatures.  
  
He made his way to Lon Lon Ranch first, thinking of Malon, Teague, and Talon. He doubted that Malon and Teague had had the opportunity to leave yet, and who knows what they might have had to fend off in the past two weeks?  
  
When Link got to the entrance of the ranch, he was surprised to see that many large boards stood in his way. There was no way for him to get in on that side. He dismounted and tried to bang so that those inside could hear him, but was quickly attacked. Besides, would they really answer loud knocks if the field looked like this?  
  
Link got back up on Epona and tried to think while simultaneously trying to fight of skull children and Poe ghosts. He then remembered how he had set Epona free the first time. He wondered if she would still be able to jump that large stone wall. It was worth a try. Link turned Epona around and rode around to the back of the ranch. He then dug his heels into her sides and took her full speed straight at the wall. Epona leaped and made it over the wall. An arrow whizzed past his head.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Link! I didn't know it was you!" cried Malon. She shot at a Poe ghost in the corner of the pasture and then ran over to Link. "I've been trying to fight off ghosts. We take turns with the arrow. We've managed to keep the skull children out with the boards out front, but the ghosts won't stay away, no matter how many we kill. I wasn't aiming for you, I promise," Malon said as she grabbed his arm to pull him off of Epona.  
  
"It's all right, Malon. I'm glad you're able to protect yourself. I was so worried when I saw all of those monsters in Hyrule Field that you all here wouldn't be able to get help. But it seems that you are doing fine on your own," said Link as he drew his own bow and arrow to shoot at a few ghosts as they came over the wall.  
  
"I'll take Epona to the barn, and then maybe Papa will come out and take a turn. I've been out here for a while," said Malon as she took Epona's reins. Link stayed out in the field to shoot the occasional ghost until Talon lumbered out and said that Malon was waiting for him in the house.  
  
"Good afternoon, Link," said Teague as he stepped through the doorway. Link glanced at the clock on the wall. It was the first time in two weeks that he knew exactly what time it was. He nodded at Teague and took a seat at the table.  
  
"Link, when you said that you were glad we were fine, and able to take care of ourselves, you were only partly right," said Malon, wiping the sweat that had gathered on her forehead.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Link, we're able to fend off the monsters, but it's very tiring. There are only three of us here and it's a lot of work. But the bigger trouble is the animals. We have to keep them inside or they get frightened. And all of the cows! They need grass, they can't live off of straw forever. And we're gathering up way too much milk, even with some of our cows dry. We're piling up so many bottles that we're running out of space. We have no room for it all! But we can't leave. Papa went out once a week ago, and barely made it to Market and back. We can't risk leaving, but at the same time, we can't keep all the milk here. We're running out of money," said Malon, nearing tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Malon. I wish there was something I could do to help. I could take a few of those bottles off of your hands. I know that there are children in Kokiri Forest who could use your refreshing milk."  
  
Malon beamed at him. "You can take as much as you need."  
  
"You said that Talon went to Market?" asked Link, leaning in.  
  
"That's right. A week ago. It took him two days to get there, and another day and a half to get back," said Teague. "We were both on the verge of setting out to find him."  
  
"Did he say what the Market was like? Is it a mess, just like the field and Kokiri Forest?" asked Link. Teague looked down and Malon heaved a deep sigh. Link's shoulders fell.  
  
"It looks much like it did after Ganon took over. Abandoned, dark, and full of monsters. You know the ones. The kind that let out that bloodcurdling scream that freezes you in your tracks so that they can come and suck the life out of you. He was able to get to the castle, and they're able to keep the creatures at bay. The king and princess are both safe. You needn't worry about them. Talon wasn't able to find very many people to buy milk, but those he found were more than willing to give all that they had for a bottle. They're exhausted," said Teague. It was obvious that he was saddened that he couldn't leave Lon Lon Ranch and assist his fellow soldiers in keeping Hyrule safe. But he would not leave his new wife and father-in-law in such an unstable environment.  
  
"Well, I'm going to head off to Kakariko Village next, and see what sort of damage has been done there. Perhaps I could buy a few bottle of milk from you to take there, in case the people need them. If the Market is abandoned who knows what state the village will be in. I'm sure the people would be grateful for just sip of your ranch's milk," said Link.  
  
"Thank you, Link. You have no idea how much this is helping us. You're a saint," said Malon, resting a small hand on his arm. Link smiled sadly at her.  
  
"Not a saint, no. If I was a saint I would have torn myself away from Kokiri Forest sooner and helped all of Hyrule like I was supposed to, long before now. But I'll try to make up for that now. I shouldn't stay too long. I'm afraid of what might happen in these other places if I stay away too long," said Link, feeling the guilt starting too seep in.  
  
"The important thing is that you are here now. I know you didn't forget about us. And everyone will be grateful that you have returned. We've needed a hero again, Link," said Malon.  
  
Teague left for a moment to fill up a few of Link's bottles with milk for Kakariko Village. He promised to come back before he went back to the forest and pick up a few more. Malon brought him Epona and sent him off with a hug and quick peck on the cheek. "Be careful," she whispered. "I know you're the Hero of Time, but be careful. Our prayers are with you always."  
  
"I thank you for that. Take care of yourselves," said Link. He and Epona than jumped the wall again and furiously rode to Kakariko Village. Link had a deep feeling of dread. He couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible had happened there. He also knew that the people of that village were not the most resourceful or capable of taking care of themselves. He just hoped that he hadn't waited to leave his home too late to help the others in the kingdom.  
  
Okay, so that kind of went nowhere, and wasn't really as well written as I would like, but I haven't written a word of this story in ages, which I am very sorry for. Don't be too harsh! 


	4. The Massacre

Link slowed Epona to a trot when he reached the entrance to the village. It was eerily quiet and Link didn't want to drown out any noises that might be made by Epona's heavy hoof beats. It was dark as midnight here. There were no Poe ghosts lighting the way with their lanterns. In fact, Link couldn't find evidence of any creatures, good or bad. The buildings were still intact, the windmill was still running, and nothing seemed to be out of place. Nothing except for the distant clucking of the cuccos he had helped to capture time and time again, the sound of cheerful chatter amongst the neighbors.  
  
Link left Epona at the gate, and noticed that the Hylian Guard that was usually posted there was missing. The place seemed abandoned. Link made his way to one of the first houses and knocked softly on the door. No one came to answer it. He turned the knob and the door creaked open. The room was empty. Well, at least he thought it was. It was almost too dark to tell. He wished that he had Navi. Her tiny shimmer would be enough for Link to see by.  
  
He walked forward a few steps and an awful stench reached his nostrils. He covered his nose with his hand before tripping over something on the floor. Link knelt down, and to his horror, was staring at the face of a dead young woman. Her red, curly hair was matted with her blood, and it had trickled down her forehead and dried there. Her skin was icy cold to the touch and felt unnaturally stiff. Her clothes were also stiff and dirty. Link could now hear the sounds of flies buzzing in the room.  
  
Link stood up quickly and backed up. Was this the reason the town seemed almost abandoned? Had everyone here met the same fate as this young woman? He left the house and took a deep breath of somewhat fresh air. He wanted to flee this ghost town, he wanted to run back to his horse and bolt away. But he knew that he had to check every house, every building, every nook and cranny, for a survivor.  
  
In house after house Link met with the same sights. Men, women, and children, all of them sprawled out on the floor, dead. He made his way to the house where the girl who raised cuccos lived. Feathers from the annoying birds were everywhere in the house. Link wondered if she would have even been able to survive the feathers, since she claimed to have an allergy. But she too had been struck in the head.  
  
Tears gathered in Link's eyes. He had known these people. This poor girl had rewarded him time and again for rescuing her cuccos. The old woman in the potion shop had always made sure that he was well stocked with her medicines. The generous villagers had always made room for him in their homes when he was weary from his travels. Now they were all dead.  
  
But then he remembered something. The windmill had been turning when he arrived. Perhaps that odd organ grinder, the one who had taught him the Song of Storms, was still alive. Link rushed up a set of stairs and burst into the windmill. And there he sat, turning the handle on the organ grinder, playing that song. "You're not going to make it storm again are you?" he asked Link.  
  
"You're alive!" was all Lin could think to say. It didn't seem to register with him that the man hadn't commented on being rescued, had gotten to his feet, hadn't even asked if anyone else had survived. He just sat, playing his tune and asked if Link would make it storm again.  
  
"Yes. Don't make it storm. It shouldn't rain indoors. Around, around, and around it goes!" he cried. Link's eyes widened. The man was mad.  
  
"Fool! Tell me what happened! What happened here? Why are you the only one left?" asked Link. The man just started rocking back and forth and giggled. Link went over to him and started to shake him wildly. "Tell me what happened here!" he shouted.  
  
"Oh, it's you. Don't make it storm, you mischievous little devil you. I've had enough surprises for one day," he said before howling with laughter again.  
  
"You're insane!" whispered Link.  
  
"Do you know, you remind me of someone," the organ grinder said. "Yes. He came just this morning. He was tall, and white, and carried a giant instrument. He didn't want to make music with me. He just wanted to destroy my windmill. Much like you and your storms. I made him leave. He couldn't come back here. I think that made him mad. He fled to the graveyard. But that's where he belonged. Still, who wouldn't want to stay in such a wonderful place? Round and round we go!" the man said.  
  
"Come with me," Link said, stretching his hand out for the man to take. But he seemed to recoil the nearer Link got. "Please, we need to get you some help. You can't stay here. You can't stay in a town all by yourself. Who knows what may come by here again! Come with me now."  
  
But the organ grinder wouldn't budge. "Around and around and around! Isn't it wonderful? Round and round and round we go!" he cried. Link sighed and gave up. He was getting nowhere. He made his way out of the windmill and took a moment to think about what the crazy fool had said to him. You remind me of someone. He was tall, and white, and carried a giant instrument. He fled to the graveyard.  
  
Link wondered if in his own, twisted little way, the organ grinder had revealed the whereabouts of the monster that had destroyed the village. He made his way back to the entrance of the village to get Epona. He wanted her near him in case he needed to make a quick getaway.  
  
The graveyard was a mess. Tombstones had been torn out of the ground and carelessly tossed aside. Some had obviously been hit with something, giant gashes gracing their once smooth surfaces. Mud was everywhere. It was as if the grass refused to grow. Even the tomb of the Royal Family had been defaced. Link shook his head. What kind of creature would want to destroy the final resting place of so many? A noise from Dampé's hut startles Link.  
  
The door was creaking open, and something was making its way out. Link's eyes widened as a giant stalfos crawled out of the hut on it's hands and knees. It eyes Link, and (if it's possible for a skull to do so) seemed to smile. It made for it's sword, and Link grabbed for his. So this was what had killed the villagers. Link would make sure that the evil being paid.  
  
Link didn't waste a second. He grabbed a bomb and hurled it at the stalfos, waiting for it to explode. It did, and Link ran forward, hacking at the pile of bones. But this knight was not to be easily defeated. It quickly got up and lunged at Link. The sword cut through the shoulder of his tunic, grazing his skin. But Link had no time to notice the pain. He hurled another bomb at the stalfos and waited for it to collapse again. Link used all of his might to chop at the monster as tears streamed down his face. This thing had killed good, kind, caring people who had never done anything to deserve what he had done.  
  
The creature got up and angrily swiped at Link, gashing his leg. Link fell to the ground and the stalfos moved over him, adjusting his sword so that he could plunge it into :ink's chest. But Link was too quick, and instead of human flesh, the stalfos's sword met the ground. As the dumb creature attempted to retrieve his sword, Link threw a third bomb, this time killing the beast. But he wasn't through with it yet. He hacked and chopped and sliced at it, trying to relieve all of his anger and sadness and guilt.  
  
He soon ran out of energy and collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. He didn't seem to notice his bleeding leg or hurt shoulder. Sobs racked his body. He had been too late. An entire village had been wiped out. He had known a week ago that he should leave the forest, that they could handle things, and still, he stayed. He would have stayed longer if Saria hadn't pushed him to go. If he had done his duty, he may have been able to save them all. What kind of hero was he now? He hated himself.  
  
A ray of light shot down next to him and Saria appeared, worry etched on her face. "Link?" she asked, looking down at him. Her eyes took in the dead stalfos and Link's wounds. "Does it hurt that bad?" she asked, noticing his tears as she rushed to his side. Link shook his head. "Then what is it? I could feel your pain. It's so intense. What happened?" she asked as she pulled out a bottle of healing potion for him to swallow.  
  
Link pushed the bottle away. "They're all dead," he whispered.  
  
"Who?" asked Saria, trying to force him to drink.  
  
"The people of Kakariko! All of them! All of them except for that cracked organ grinder in the windmill. I came too late. I could have saved them all, but I came too late!" he cried.  
  
Saria sat down on the muddy ground and took Link into her arms. "It's not your fault, Link. You got here as fast as you could. You had no way of knowing what was going on out here," she said, smoothing his sweaty blonde hair away from his face.  
  
"Oh, yes. I could have left the forest a while ago. I could have done my duty as the Hero of Time and saved Hyrule. I could have but I didn't. I didn't! And look what has happened because of it!" he screamed. "I am the monster here."  
  
"Shhhh! Link, you should hear yourself. You're just upset, that's all. It must have been terrible to walk into this, finding all of these innocent people like that, many of them your friends. I can't imagine how horrific an experience that was. But Link, who's to say that they weren't killed at the same time that you were off finding the children that had wandered into the woods? Or back when you were saving the Kokiri children from certain death themselves when that incredible league of keese flew in? Link, you cannot blame yourself for this. None of this is your fault. None of it.  
  
"Now come with me. We need to take you home so that you can rest. You need to sleep some of this off. You'll feel better then," said Saria as she slowly stood up and helped Link to do the same.  
  
"I can't go home yet. I can't. I need to check on the Gorons. I need to check on the Market, and Princess Zelda. I need to make sure that Ruto and the Zora King and their people are safe. I can't go home until I have fulfilled my duties. I won't allow something like this to happen again, Saria, I won't," said Link, making his way towards the entrance to the graveyard.  
  
"Link, you can't help anyone in that state! You need rest!" cried Saria, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Get off of me, Saria! Go home! Do you hear me? Go home! Go where you are needed! There is nothing for you to do here."  
  
Saria backed off in shock. Link had never spoken to her like that. Ever. Tears stung her eyes and she had to blink furiously to keep them from falling. She walked up to him one last time and put a hand in her pocket. She drew out the bottle of healing potion and handed it to him. "At least let me give you this. You really can't do anything in the condition you're in. That gashed leg and that cut shoulder need to be helped. Drink this," she said. Link took the bottle and Saria turned away before lifting her arms to the sky and heading home alone.  
  
Link gulped down the healing potion, felt somewhat refreshed, and mounted Epona. He was determined to not allow anything like the terrible massacre at Kakariko Village happen again. 


	5. Meeting Zelda

A/N: For some reason my little stars won't show up anymore. So I've had to change the way I do my notes in the beginning. Anyway...I want to thank you all for jumping right back in so quickly! It makes me fell all warm and fuzzy inside! I apologize to anyone who thought that Link was too harsh to Saria. I got an e-mail from someone who didn't like how he acted. But I'm having boy issues right now and not feeling too great about relationships. Sorry if that showed too much in that last chapter. I tried not to let it affect my writing, but perhaps I failed. Anyway, I've talked too much, and I'm sure you want to read. Besides, I fear the mob!  
  
Link felt a little better after he left Goron City. The biggest problem they had had was an overabundance of baby dodongos in the cavern. They were more of a nuisance then anything, and Darunia assured Link that they were having no problem keeping the situation under control. Still, just to make sure, Link checked out the cavern for himself. Darunia was right. Baby dodongos were everywhere. He also ran into the occasional fire keese, but other than that, the cavern was all right. Not much had changed, really.  
  
So Link made his way to the Hyrule Market. He wanted to see if it was really as bad as Teague had described. He hoped that the people who had made their homes there had fled in time, or were at least staying indoors. Link didn't know if he'd be able to handle another sight like the one he had met with in Kakariko Village.  
  
Link was discouraged when he rode across the drawbridge and made his way into the town. It was completely deserted. There was not a soul in the streets, except for the Redead everywhere. He slowly made his way to the doors of buildings and shops, only to find all of them locked. He hoped that it was a good sign.  
  
The Market seemed to be abandoned, and this time, Link was certain that the people were all okay, that they had taken refuge somewhere else, and were safe. His thoughts turned to Princess Zelda, and the King, and how they were faring in their castle. As soon as he left the Market, ten spears were shoved into his face.  
  
"Halt!" yelled ten Hylian Guards all at once. Link sighed. He had never been able to get these men on his side. They had always tried to throw him out.  
  
"Gentlemen! I mean no harm. I have only come to check on the royal family, that's all." Before Link could say anymore, a moblin jumped down into their little circle. The Hylian Guards were too startled to react right away, so Link drew his sword and began fighting the beast on his own. Once the guards gathered their wits, they were able to help Link defeat the moblin quickly.  
  
"Hey. I recognize you. You're hero boy!" said one of the guards. Link turned to him. It was Gelvar, the man who used to guard the entrance to Death Mountain in Kakariko Village.  
  
Link smiled. "Yes. That's me. I've only come to see if I can be of help to the princess in any way. Hyrule is a mess. There are monsters everywhere. I just wanted to see that everything here at the castle was under control."  
  
"Well, as you can see, we have everything under perfect control. Now, you will kindly see yourself out," said a different guard.  
  
"No. I will not leave until I have had an audience with Princess Zelda herself. I need to tell her what's going on," Link explained, beginning to lose his patience.  
  
"The princess is aware of the situation," said a different man. Link shook his head. "Yes. We have made sure that she was told everything."  
  
Link was becoming impatient. He grabbed the nearest guard by the soldiers. "Do you know where I just was? I just came from Kakariko Village. You cannot imagine what has happened there! I must see the princess!" Link spat.  
  
Gelvar stepped forward. "Let him go, Link. What do you mean by what you just said? What happened at Kakariko Village? Tell me. My family, tell me that their all right!" Link looked away. How could he tell this man that his family, his neighbors, everyone had been murdered? "Tell me!" Gelvar yelled.  
  
Link put a hand on Gelvar's shoulders. Gelvar shook his head. "I'm sorry, Gelvar. A giant stalfos terrorized the village. Only the man in the windmill managed to survive." Gelvar backed away from Link.  
  
"No. No. If I had stayed behind..." the poor man started. Another guard stepped forward and took Gelvar by the arm to lead him away.  
  
"All right, we'll let you through. But make it quick. Princess Zelda doesn't need anymore to worry about. She's got plenty to keep her worried already." The group of Hylian Guards parted so that Link could get through. He quietly nodded in thanks and made his way up to the castle.  
  
Link rehearsed in his mind how he would tell Zelda everything. How he would explain not ever coming for a visit, not even to see if she was all right back when Irnan was at large. He wondered if she would be angry, or if she would just be happy to see him. He made his way to the castle, occasionally being stopped by a Hylian Guard or moblin. The castle gates were heavily guarded, bur Link managed to talk his way in. A guard led him down twisted hallways, deep in to the castle. They finally stopped in front of a tall, muscular woman with white hair and steel armor. Recognition lit up Impa's face when she glanced at Link's figure behind the guard.  
  
"Link. It has been a while," she said. She stepped forward to shake his hand. Her grip was strong and firm.  
  
"Yes it has. Would it be all right if I spoke with the princess, Impa?" he asked.  
  
"Of course. She's been waiting for you to return to the castle for a visit. She had hoped that once you had rid Hyrule of Irnan that you would allow her to formally thank and congratulate you. She'll be happy to see her hero now, when he is so needed." Impa stepped aside and allowed Link to step through the door.  
  
The room wasn't very large. A rot iron bed stood against the wall, covered in lush colorful fabrics. The Triforce was woven into the carpet under his feet. A young woman with long blonde hair sat at a chair near a large window, gazing at the world below. "Is it time for lunch already, Impa?" she asked without turning around. When an answer didn't come, Zelda turned around. She gasped when her gaze met Link's and not Impa's.  
  
"I apologize for the intrusion, highness, but there are some things I need to discuss with you," Link said quietly.  
  
Zelda regained her composure and gestured towards another chair. "Link, we have never been formal with each other. Call me Zelda." Link nodded. "I trust you have seen the state of Hyrule. You just finished off a problem and you have to deal with another one. Will my kingdom never see peace?"  
  
"I have seen the state of some of Hyrule. Do you understand the state of Hyrule? Has anyone told you the seriousness of the situation?" asked Link, leaning in.  
  
Zelda sighed and shook her head. "No. Everyone tries to sugarcoat it. The guards claim to have everything under control. I know the truth. I've watched them from windows in the castle. All of them are here, keeping the insane number of moblins away from the castle. I know only that they managed to save the people in the Market. They have not ventured beyond the drawbridge. They still consult with my father. He is slowly going mad, Link. His mind is not at all what it used to be. But he will not give me the crown. I, unfortunately, can do very little to help my people."  
  
"No, but I can. I came to tell you what I've seen so far. Kokiri Forest was under attack but skulltulas, keese, and poes. We have gotten it under control there. We lost the life of one of the children though. The field itself is crawling with skull children and poes. The Gorons have noticed an increase in baby dodongos, but other than that, are fine. Kakariko Village on the other hand..." said Link.  
  
"What happened there? That is Impa's home village," said Zelda, grabbing Link's arm, concern clouding her eyes.  
  
Link looked away. "The entire village was destroyed. All of them were killed. All except the man in the windmill. A stalfos murdered them all," he said quietly. Zelda's hand flew to her throat. "I am so sorry I didn't make it in time."  
  
"It's not your fault Link. My father ordered the guards to come to the castle. If they had stayed behind they could have prevented this. Link, I hate to ask you this. You have done so much for me in the past. You endured unimaginable things on my behalf. I owe you so much, and yet I am about to ask more of you," Zelda said.  
  
"I will do it. It is my duty." Zelda stood and Link mirrored her moves. "How shall I get messages to you? I can't ride all the way out here every time I want to tell you something."  
  
"Tell Saria. She can get the message to Impa in their own way. Impa will tell me everything. Thank you, Link. You truly are a hero. Be careful." With that, Zelda returned to her seat at the window and Link knew that he had been dismissed. She was all business, as usual.  
  
Link relayed the message about Saria and Impa's role in everything to Impa when he left the room. He then made his way out of the castle, back through the Market, and out to Epona. He would make his way to the Zora's. He was sure though, that Ruto had everything under control and would need no help from him. 


	6. The Zora King

A/N: WOW! So, I was dead. You can't be mad at a dead girl. Luckily, I have returned to the land of the living, and now that I'm back, I have decided to attempt to resurrect my story here. I had to reread it because even I forgot what was going on after…well…we'll just say after my teensy bit of time away. Don't kill me, I've suffered enough, I promise you!

Link stood at the entrance to the Zora's Domain utterly terrified. He had no idea of knowing what would greet him on the other side. He knew that he wasn't ready to discover a scene like the one he had left at Kakariko Village. He knew also that he had a duty to fulfill. Taking a deep breath he pulled out his ocarina and lightly played Zelda's Lullaby, the notes wavering slightly due to his fear. The water parted and Link shut his eyes tightly before reluctantly leaping forward into the Domain.

Relief washed over Link when he opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was a Zora child splashing in the water below. A smile made its way to his lips. The child looked like he was having fun. It was refreshing to see a such a peaceful scene. He took it as a good omen and made his way up to where the king normally perched himself.

Link met with several Zoras on his way up. All of them stopped him and asked about the state of Hyrule. He learned that the people were unable to leave the safety of their domain. Lake Hylia was crawling with enemies, and they were forced to remain where they lived. He also learned that the king was not around and no one seemed to know for sure where he was. There were rumors flying left and right, but Link couldn't decipher the truth from any of them.

Link finally reached the area where the king normally sat. Ruto was sitting there instead, her head resting in one of her hands. She looked positively ill and Link was immediately worried that she may have succumbed to another spell. He rushed to her side. "Ruto?" he asked.

Ruto looked startled to see Link next to her. It was as if she hadn't noticed that he had come in at all. "Oh, hello, Link," she said before putting her head back in her hand. "It's nice of you to drop by. We're all fine here." Her speech was monotone and she didn't sound at all convincing.

"Ruto, you are clearly not fine. What happened? All of your people seem to be all right. What's going on?" asked Link.

Ruto sat up suddenly. She looked at Link with watery eyes before blinking and clearing her throat. "Link, I think you'll find that if you survey the premises that everything is in order. Your presence is not required here. I wish to thank you on behalf of the Zoras and myself for making the trip here to check up on us. Now I'm sure that you have a lot to do so you can see yourself out." Her voice wavered here and there, almost as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Ruto, I'm not your enemy. My goal is not to take away your independence. I'm your friend, and all I want is to make sure that you and your people are all right. Something is wrong. You can tell me, and you don't have to worry about me thinking any less of you. We can't be strong all the time," Link said, resting a hand on Ruto's shoulder.

Ruto glared at Link before melting into sobs. Link awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and tried his best to soothe her. "Ruto, what's wrong?" asked Link, alarmed.

Once Ruto had calmed down she pulled away from Link and wiped her eyes, keeping her head down. "It's Papa, Link," she whispered.

"What's wrong with him? What happened to the king?"

Ruto stiffened slightly before lifting her gaze and saying matter-of-factly, "He's dead."

Link was shocked. The Zora King was dead. Link had never been very close to the king, but it was still a blow. The Zoras didn't even know that their leader was dead. "I'm so sorry, Ruto. What happened to him?" asked Link quietly.

"Oh, he died peacefully in his sleep. Papa wasn't young. He had been sick for a while and he went to sleep one night and just didn't wake up," Ruto said in a whisper.

"Why haven't you told your people yet?"

"Well, if it was just the fact that he was dead, I would. But there's more. Papa being dead isn't the worst part. Link," her voice faltered, "I don't have his body. It was…mutilated…by octos." Fresh tears sprang into her eyes and she had to turn away.

"Ruto, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry. This is terrible," Link said. He wanted to do something to be of comfort to her, but he didn't know what he could do. He settled for rubbing her back while she sobbed some more.

"I need his body. He needs to be buried properly, Link, in a special ceremony with the entire kingdom. I can't do that now. The people will have no way of paying their respects properly, and without the ceremony I cannot technically take the throne. I haven't told my kingdom yet because I'm not sure how they'll react, and I'm not sure how I'm going to handle the situation. Something like this has never happened before. The bodies of our rulers have always been properly buried with the ceremony. I don't know what I'm going to do, Link!"

Link was quiet for a few moments. He didn't know much, if anything, about the politics of Hyrule. He did know a thing or two about life and death though, and so he offered the best advice he knew how to give. "You don't need a person's body to say good-bye or to pay your respects. You can have the ceremony still, or if that's impossible, you could have a similar ceremony, some ritual that would count and would allow you to take the throne. If nothing like this has ever happened before, you're going to have to take charge of the situation, set a precedent.

"But Ruto, you have to do it soon. Rumors are flying all over the place between your people and they have a right to know what happened to their king. You need to tell them, and you need to come up with some sort of plan. It's terrible what happened to your father. I can't tell you how sorry I am for you. But you need to get moving with this. This is not at all a good time to have uncertainty within your kingdom. So much is going wrong in Hyrule right now; it's chaos out there, and you need to establish order here so that we can all slowly reestablish order throughout Hyrule.

"I have faith in you, Ruto. You're a strong woman, I know you can do anything you put your mind to. It feels impossible right now, but once you think things through, maybe develop a plan, you'll realize that you have the ability to pull through. I have always admired your strong will and determination, and those two characteristics are going to help you immensely. I know you can do it." Link gave his best shot at motivational speaking, hoping that Ruto would understand what she had to do.

Ruto sat up and dried her eyes. "Link you're right. I can do this." She grasped his arm. "Thank you. I needed that. I know I haven't always been very friendly, and I know I have almost always refused any help you've offered, but I have truly appreciated it, more than you know. I think I'll tell my kingdom now. Thank you for coming." With that, Ruto stood and made her way out of the room, ready to address her people.

Link knew that it would be an emotional time for the Zoras, and he didn't want to be an intruder. He quietly snuck out of their domain and was back in his world. Perhaps now he could go home and see how the Kokiri children were faring. And Saria. He groaned inwardly. Their last meeting had not been a very pleasant one. He knew looking back that he had been very rough with her. He regretted that now, but his emotions had been too much to handle when she had found him. Still, he felt the need to apologize to her for that. He sighed and he and Epona began their journey home.

A/N: Hmmm. Well, that was sort of short. And it was also somewhat uneventful. For that, I am most sincerely sorry. And I hope to update this soon, but don't get your hopes up. After Christmas is over it will be better. I have so much work with college applications to get done and it's taking up a lot of my time. But, I promise to try hard, and I swear that it won't be months before you hear from me again.


	7. Saria's Wisdom

A/N: Is everyone ready to give up on me then? I wouldn't blame you, I guess, since I have been neglected this thing for the longest time. But still, if you are reading this, please review, I miss those review alerts in my mailbox!

Link and Epona crossed the bridge into Kokiri Forest and he immediately knew that things there were better. He felt as if he was coming home, not entering a war zone. The peaceful, magical aura had returned. Link smiled. It was wonderful to know that home had been able to recover. He walked slowly inside and took everything in. The sun wasn't shining, but the atmosphere was not foreboding. He took a deep breath and sighed when the smell was the calming, earthy one he remembered and loved.

There were not very many children outside like there usually were, but a few poked their heads out of their windows to wave and say hello as Link passed by. He was glad to see that they were being cautious. Kokiri Forest felt right, but it was always better to play it safe. He loved the children. It hit him hard, this love. He felt a strong need to protect them from harm. This feeling went beyond his feeling of duty to Hyrule; this was a personal calling.

Kakariko had changed Link in more ways than one. He realized now how quickly those he had grown up with could be torn away from him. He understood them in a way that he would never be able to understand the other inhabitants of Hyrule, and he felt that they understood him in that special way too. Losing any of them would be a devastating blow.

Soon, Saria's house came into view. He hesitated as he got closer. He had no idea how she had taken their last meeting. He knew that they way had had spoken to her was harsh. Still, he hoped that she'd understand the state of mind he'd been in. He was about to enter her home when a wave of exhaustion hit him hard. It had been days since he had slept. Urgency had kept him going and now that he had checked up on everyone, fatigue set in.

Link stumbled away from Saria's door and lumbered over to his own house. He clumsily climbed the ladder and made his way to the bed. His weariness took control and he was unable to even get comfortable before he was fast asleep.

Terrible nightmares plagued his night, and when he awoke to the sound of his name being called he sat up quickly, ready for a fight with one of the terrible visions of his dreams. But his eyes did not meet with a terrible vision; they met with Saria's gorgeous sapphire eyes. "Are you all right, Link?" she asked as he lay back down, panting and sweating.

"Saria. You're here," he said. He was so glad to see here. He had thought that he would need to persuade her to forgive his behavior. It seemed silly now, knowing Saria. He should have known that she would be quick to forgive him. She had seen the pain he had been in.

"Yes, I'm here," she said with a smile. The smile faded quickly and was rapidly replaced with a look of genuine concern. "You've been asleep for so long. Then you started tossing and turning and calling out in your sleep. I was worried about you. Are you all right?" she asked, smoothing his hair back.

Link grabbed Saria's hand. He needed to feel that she was here, that she was real. He had been living in such a daze, unaware of how much he really needed her. It was wonderful just to have her in the room with him. "Saria, I am so sorry," he whispered.

"Link, for what?" she asked. "I'm asking you if you're all right and you're telling me you're sorry!" Saria laughed nervously.

"I'm fine now. And I am sorry for the way that I acted when we last saw each other. It was not fair of me to be so rough and harsh with you. You were only trying to bring me comfort. I see that now. And Saria, you have no idea how much comfort you bring me. Just the thought of you can calm me. I never meant to hurt your feelings."

Saria enveloped Link in a hug. "Oh, Link! You don't owe me an apology! I knew that you weren't angry with me. I can't imagine what you went through there. You weren't yourself, and I don't hold that against you. There are times in our lives when we lose control of who we are and say and do things that are out of character. I can't blame you at all for the way you were that day. In fact, I think you showed great restraint. I'm sorry that I didn't just let you have your time for grief." She kissed Link lightly on the nose and then snuggled in beside him on the bed, laying her head on his chest.

"Saria, you are truly amazing," Link said. She giggled in reply and he stroked her hair gently.

There was a long period of content silence before Saria said, "You know, Link, you can't save us all. I know that you feel you have to, that you feel you have failed if you don't. But you can't be in more than one place at a time, and you can't blame yourself for things you aren't aware of. Things are going to happen that don't make sense, that don't seem fair, that you might think you could have prevented, but you have to remember that you aren't perfect, that you can't see into the future, and that you can't do better than your best.

"I know that it's probably not much of a comfort to hear that, but it's true. It's going to be hard, but whatever it is that has a hold on Hyrule right now, is far from finished. What happened to the villagers at Kakariko was horrific, but you have to set yourself up for things like that. It's a terrible thing to say, but it's reality. Things are only going to get worse.

"I love you, Link. I'm only telling you this because I know how you are. Every death, every monster that goes free, and every injury you will blame yourself for. I don't want to see you miserable over things that you have no control over."

She was right. It was hard for him to hear it. She was right of course, but it was like she was asking him to somewhat remove himself emotionally from what he was doing. It was impossible for him to even think of doing that. Every battle he fought, every creature he defeated was for Hyrule, was for Saria, was for all the innocents that had been destroyed. They were emotionally charged situations. He could not do what she asked. Misery, it seemed, was part of the job description.

But for Saria, Link could pretend. He smiled and stroked her hair some more. He felt like a liar, like he should be able to share his true feelings with her if she could she hers with him. He stayed silent, though. He didn't want her leaving upset like she had that day he had yelled at her. He didn't have the energy. Instead, he held her in his arms, kissed her softly, and tried hard not to let it show that he _did _feel responsible for everything that went wrong in Hyrule.

A/N: Another short one. And I feel the need to apologize for Link and Saria. I don't know why. This didn't really go where I wanted it to. Saria kind of lectures, and Link seems too…whiney? I don't really know. I think I'm going to work on this one and update it again when it's been revised and improved.


	8. A Reunion

A/N: Haha, well. It has been quite awhile hasn't it. For that, I apologize. I could make excuses, but that's kind of lame. I don't have any excuses except for the fact that I'm just lazy. Plus I'm not really sure where to take this next. We'll see where this chapter leads though. Now I'm babbling, so I think I'll shut up and write now.

Link had sat in his tree house for a few days, telling himself that he was making sure that the Kokiri would be able to handle things when he left. In reality, he was buying himself time. Saria had reminded him that he still had the Gerudos to worry about and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He had no idea how they would take his visiting after his destruction of their leader. Still, it was his duty and so today he reluctantly saddled up Epona and headed out.

Hyrule felt eerie and strange. There were monsters all over the field and while it wasn't nighttime, the sun wasn't shining and a dense fog made it difficult to see. He felt as if he had traveled to a new land where the landscape and inhabitants were unfamiliar and uninviting. He longed for warmth on his back and a clear path to follow. Luckily, Epona didn't seem to mind the weather, and she had traveled the field so frequently that she could lead Link where he needed to go without much trouble.

The ride to the fortress was intense at times, but Link managed to make it there without receiving any damage. The place had always been quiet, but today it was absolutely silent. Link wasn't sure if it was because the Gerudo were unable to make a sound, or if they were purposefully hiding in silence. He prayed that it was the second. He wasn't ready for another Kakariko. He dropped Epona's reins and slowly slid off of her back.

The entrance to the training ground was on his right, and the rest of the fortress stood in front of him, seemingly abandoned. A few lonesome red flags fluttered in the occasional, creepy breezes that seemed to bring whispers of evil from Hyrule Field. Link peered closely at the boxes scattered haphazardly around, hoping to see a hint of red hair or purple clothing, or the glint of their weapons. He noticed nothing.

Panic rose inside of Link. They had been less than friendly at times, but their past together had not always been tainted. He had friends among the Gerudo, or at least, he had liked to think that, and the thought of harm coming to them brought on rage. He was about to enter the training ground when an arrow shot through the air, catching his hat and pinning it to the wall behind him. Link immediately fell to the ground, hoping to avoid any other flying objects headed in his direction.

When no more arrows flew through the air, Link slowly sat up. He glanced back at the arrow; it was almost perpendicular with the wall. Someone had been in front of him the entire time. Careful not to make any sudden movements, Link rose to his feet and put his hands up hoping to show that he meant no harm. He just hoped that they understood.

Link slowly made his way forward. A light breeze blew past his ankles making him shiver. The hair on the back of his neck rose and the beginnings of fear crept up the back of his spine. Taking care of invisible enemies had never been his favorite thing. In hopes that the arrow fired had come from a Gerudo and not an invisible enemy, Link decided to call out. "Its just Link. I, uh, I came to make sure everything was all right." A second arrow flew through the air, and Link barely managed to throw himself to the ground in time.

"Oh, hold your fire!" a voice cried out. Link wasn't quite sure where it came from, but he was glad to hear a feminine tone. He let out a sigh of relief and the fear slowly began to vanish. He slowly sat up again and a figure began to walk towards him cautiously.

"Link," she said. Link looked up, and was surprised to see his old friend Rue standing there. He smiled at her, but she just stood there, a stern look on her face. He recalled the last words he had spoken to her: _As of this moment, the Gerudo have no ally in me._ His smile faded.

"Hello Rue," he said quietly. The pair sat like that, trying to analyze the look in the others eyes. He hoped that she would see that he no longer held what happened against them. After a few moments, Link opened his mouth to speak, but Rue broke into a smile. His words died in his mouth.

"The past is the past," Rue said, putting into words what both of them had been trying to say with their eyes. Link held out a hand, knowing that Gerudo warriors were not known for displaying affection. It suited him fine, he wasn't much of a hugger himself. Rue took his outstretched hand in her own and shook it firmly. "Welcome back, Link."

"Thank you, Rue. I should have known you warriors could take care of yourselves. Hyrule is in turmoil, though. I had to check and make sure." Link hesitated for a moment before saying, "And Rue, I just want to tell you-"

Rue put her hand up, silencing Link. "Link, there is no need for any apologies." Link nodded his thanks. "Thank you for coming to check on us. We like to make it appear as though we need no help. In reality, Link, sometimes we do, and our pride gets in the way of our asking for it. We have always appreciated what you've done for us." Rue motioned her behind her and the Gerudo slowly stood from their posts, and started to pace. The scene quickly became similar to the ones Link used to come upon during Ganondorf's reign.

"Have you had any trouble? I assume you have, what with the hiding and everything." Rue and Link began to walk around the fortress. The faces of the women remained stern and their eyes still held a ruthless glare, but underneath it Link could barely make out a glint of fear.

"As a matter of fact, we had quite a bit of trouble not that long ago. An outpouring of monsters. Normally, we can handle them. One Gerudo can take them without any problem. We use them as practice," Rue laughed nervously.

"There were too many," Link guessed.

Rue nodded. "Yes, way too many. A few of our girls were seriously injured. We've never had such a hard time dealing with them. Once we managed to keep the population down, larger creatures that we'd never seen before started to come in from the desert. They were merciless in their destruction. We've been hiding out, striking them down with a single arrow. So far, its been working quite well. We have a lookout in the towers who warns us when to take cover." Rue glanced back at the arrow that still held Link's hat against the wall. She blushed slightly. "I apologize for that."

"It's all right. It's good to see you taking care of yourselves. One less thing for me to worry about. But don't hesitate to ask for help. I know Nabooru will be able to get a message to Saria, who will get a message to me. I can be here in a matter of minutes." Link turned to face Rue, holding her gaze and said, "Please Rue, don't hesitate to ask for my help."

"I appreciate that, Link, but we can handle these creatures."

"Rue, listen to me. I've seen what some of these monsters can do. I don't think I can handle coming across that again. Kakariko Village was destroyed. All the people, all but one…" His voice trailed off.

"Of course, Link. I know that we will always have you to back us up." Link and Rue walked once more around the fortress catching up. Link left the Gerudos glad that he had come. They were a distant kind of race, but he had missed the bond that he had shared with them. He left the fortress happy that he had come, a smile on his face.

A/N: Okay, I admit, that was a very weak ending. I recognize it, no need to point it out to me. Teehee. Actually, please do tell me if it means you'll review. ; ) Anyway, once _again_, I have a short chapter for you. Alas, 'tis all I have.


	9. A Cloaked Figure

A/N: I cannot honestly believe that I have returned to this after all this time. I cannot honestly say for sure if I will keep with it. So much has happened since I left this off. An entire new Zelda game has come out that I enjoyed and beat entirely too fast and it has so many stories inside of it begging to be told. I will try my hardest to continue on with this story. I have grown a lot as a writer since I left this off (a lot can happen in 2 years) and so I expect that my tone and my style shall be different in these next chapters. I apologize if this throws anyone off. I may just go back and rewrite the earlier ones if the mood strikes me someday when I don't have a million other things to do. Anyway, this note is becoming entirely too long. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter.

Link was dreaming when he first heard the sound. It broke through his sleep but did not shatter it; it simply became a part of his dream. The swirling purple haze that surrounded him in his dream took the shape of a hand and slapped the ground. In the distance he could hear laughter. His hand felt for his sword, his shield, something, but he was stripped of all protection. The misty purple hand danced in front of him, taunting him, jolting forward without warning and scaring him. In his bed, his body twisted and turned, the sheets tangling around his legs. His brow glistened with sweat and his eyes were tightly shut.

The sound that had first simply become a part of Link's dream woke him now and he sat upright with a cry. His eyes darted around the darkened room looking for the source of the noise. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he smoothed his sweaty hair out of his vision. He could see nothing, and yet he knew that he was not alone. His sword and shield were resting against the bedside table, and he reached for both in the dark. He calmed slightly when his fingers grazed the hilt of his sword. He was not defenseless now.

Link slowly sat up, trying his hardest to make as little noise as possible. He quietly swung his legs out of bed and stood up, grabbing his sword and shield as he did so. Armed and ready to defend himself if necessary, Link called out to whoever or whatever may have been nearby. He heard a shuffling noise near his doorway and his body tensed and turned in that direction, his sword out and ready to strike. It took only a second for him to realize that what he thought had been a part of the cloth that covered his doorway was actually a cloak draped around a person. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice a deep whisper.

The cloaked figure lifted its head and Link caught sight of glowing blue eyes. "Please, lower your sword. I mean you no harm." The voice was female, and surprisingly warm. She held out her pale hands as if to prove to him that she had no way of hurting him, but Link was still not convinced.

"I'll lower my sword when you tell me who you are," he said, although he relaxed his stance to be less threatening.

The figure sighed and shook her head slightly. "This is not how I had hoped to work things. There is much at stake. If I tell you who I am, you must promise not to breathe a word of our meetings to anyone. My safety, your safety, and the safety of many others would be at risk if you were to reveal my identity. Do you understand, Hero?" asked the woman.

Link hesitated. There were very few things that he kept to himself, and if the woman was here because of the things that were going on in Hyrule, he would be obligated to tell his princess, and would want to tell Saria. Still, she may have valuable information that he would need to conquer what lay ahead. Link kept his hand on his sword, but allowed it to touch rest on the ground now instead of holding it in the air. "I will agree, but not willingly. I have a duty to the princess of this kingdom."

"You have a duty to the people of this kingdom, first and foremost. Princess Zelda must understand that. The power that you have was bestowed upon you by the goddesses, not by the Princess of Hyrule. You would do well to remember that, Hero." Link was shocked by the woman's words. Of course she was right, but no one had ever spoken to him in such a manner. Her warm voice had turned cold, and Link felt as if he was a child being scolded. Still, he had always felt as if he was serving Zelda, and he knew that he was and should be serving all of Hyrule.

At this moment the woman let the hood of her cloak fall off of her shoulders. Her hair was a brilliant white that softly curled around her face. Her glowing blue eyes were striking against her pale-grey skin. She wore a necklace with a brilliant golden pendant in the shape of the triforce. Link had never seen anyone quite like her before, and his confusion must have shown on his face because the woman smiled. "Yes, I am different."

"Different, yes, but who, and what, are you?" asked Link, this time his voice contained more awe and less demand.

"I am a servant to the goddesses. Long ago I would have been called a priestess. Of course, nowadays those positions no longer exist. Still, someone needs to keep up the temples, someone must continue to interpret the legends that have been passed down, someone must pray to the goddesses. That is what I do. Me, and the other woman that I work beside. Very few people outside of our circle know that we still exist. The people wander aimlessly into the temples to pay homage when they feel the need, but there is no longer a call to worship like there once was. We uphold that tradition amongst ourselves, and in these uncertain times it is most important.

"I work alongside other priestesses who look at the legends that have been passed down for ages. We look for prophecy and clues as to what must be done in the present based on what happened in the past. I have come because our circle has come to a very frightening conclusion about what is happening in Hyrule now. This is why our meetings must remain secret. No one must know that I have come here. Not Princess Zelda, not even Saria, though I know you feel you could trust her with anything, you cannot trust her with this. As a sage she understands things that you cannot. There are serious repercussions for a servant who leaves the temple, and even more serious ones for a servant who reveals the secrets of our lives and our discoveries. Please, promise me that you will keep this a secret." The woman's blue eyes were pleasing with Link. How could he refuse a priestess, or servant as she called herself?

"I had no idea that priestesses, or servants, were still around. It is shocking, really, to learn this. I promise not to tell anyone. What is your name?" he asked her, reaching out to her as if to shake her hand.

The woman pulled her hand into the sleeve of her cloak and backed away slightly as if she did not want to touch Link. "Thank you for your promise. As for my name, well, it is Skatha, Hero."

"Please, call me Link."

Skatha whispered his name before continuing with what she had to say. "Link. Link there is much that needs to be said. A story that I must tell you and a theory that I must relate to you. If we are right, and I fear that we are, then you are up for a serious battle." Skatha sat down on the edge of Link's bed and looked up at him.

"Tell me everything you know," he said as he sat down next her, afraid and yet excited over what he was about to hear.

A/N: I don't mean to leave you hanging, but it gives me incentive to continue writing if I leave this off with a cliffhanger. I hope that the liberties I have taken here (you know, the temple servants and stuff) do not take away from anything. So, I hope that I still have a few loyal followers out there who will return to this and review again. It's been so long, I apologize.


End file.
